Harry Potter et La Coupe du Feu Nouvelle version
by cealya potter
Summary: voici ma version de harry potter et la coupe de feu ....... surprise
1. Chapter 1

Quelque phrase et vers appartiennent à J. K Rowling mais le reste vient de mon invention a part les personnages. (Attention scène gore et effrayante)

Titre

Harry Potter et la Coupe du Feu (Nouvelle version)

Bon voila bonne lecture bon le commencement je l'ai pris a J K Rowling une petite review please

Le Portauloin C H 1

-A trois d'accord ?? Dit Harry un… deux … trois d'un même geste il saisirent chacun une anse du trophée des trois sorcier a cet instant Harry ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril ses pied avait quitté le sol et il n'arrivait plus a lâcher le trophée des trois sorcier.

-Où somme nous ?? Demanda t'il en redressant la tête l'expression de Cédric montra qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui, il se releva et aida Harry a en faire autant et ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

Ils n'étaient plus du tout dans le parc de Poudlard de toute évidence ils avaient parcouru des kilomètres – peut être même des centaines de kilomètres car les montagnes qui entouraient le château avaient disparut.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans un cimetière obscur, envahis par la végétation a leurs droite derrière un grand if se dessinaient, les contours d'une petite église. A leur gauche s'élevait une colline et Harry distingua la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet.

Cédric regarda la coupe des trois sorciers, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.

-Est ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portauloin ? Demanda t'il

-Non, répondit Harry.

Il contemplait le cimetière dans le quel régnait un silence total, légèrement inquiétant.

-Es ce que ça fait partie de la tache ? Dit le brun au blond

-Je ne sais pas répondit Cédric l'air pas très rassuré. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir les baguettes ?

-Oui dit Harry, content que Cédric lui ait évité de le faire lui-même.

Il tirèrent chacun leurs baguette magique de leur poche Harry ne cessait de jeter d'œil de tous côté une fois encore il avait l'étrange sensation qu'on les observait.

-Quelqu'un vient dit il soudain. (Là l'histoire change)

Harry et Cédric se rapprochent de la coupe des trois sorciers qui a servit de Portauloin

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Cédric ci il arrive quoi que ce soit touche le Portauloin .Dit Harry d'une façon qui laisse place a aucune discussion ou argument.

-D'accord, dit Cédric en faisant un léger oui de la tête

Scrutant l'obscurité ils distinguèrent la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d'eux en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré Harry n'arrivait pas à apercevoir son visage mais en juger à sa démarche et à la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui.

De petite il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage

Lorsqu'il se fut approché d'avantage Harry eu l'impression que c'était un bébé qu'il portait dans les bras …….. Ou peut être s'agissait t'il d'une simple robe de sorcier roulé en boule ??

Harry abaisse légèrement sa baguette et jeta un regard en biais à Cédric qui paraissait perplexe tous deux se tournèrent à nouveau vers la silhouette qui continuait d'avancé.

L'homme s'arrêta à coté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux .Pendant un instant Harry et Cédric restèrent immobiles face à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les regardait.

Puis sans le moindre signe avant coureur Harry ressentit brusquement une douleur si insoutenable qu'il eu l'impression que sa cicatrice explosait. De sa vie il n'avait éprouvé une t'elle souffrance.

Laissant tomber sa baguette il couvrit son visage de ses mains. Ses genoux fléchirent et il se retrouve à terre incapable de voir quoi que ce soit .C'était comme si sa tête était sur le poing se fendre en deux.

Harry comprenant retrouve la force de hurler à Cédric ces mots

-Cédric prend le portauloin maintenant allez.

Très loin au dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aigue et glaciale

-Tue l'autre, dit la voix aigue et glaciale

Harry qui ne voyait toujours pas bien entendit quelqu'un courir et le bruit que fait le Portauloin priant pour que Cédric sens soit tiré.

Espèce d'imbécile tu l'as laissé s'en fuir !!Rassuré Harry ouvra les yeux et une main le saisit l'oblige a se relevé ???????????????????????????????????????????????????

Le petit homme en capuchonné avait posé son fardeau sa baguette magique allumée, il traîna Harry vers la pierre tombale. Avant de se retrouver plaqué contre sa surface de marbre, Harry eu tout juste le temps de voir un nom tremblé dans le faisceau lumineux de la baguette magique

Tom Jedusor

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cédric atterrit à plat ventre, le nez dans l'herbe d'ont l'odeur lui emplissait les narine il resta immobile le visage choqué, il venait d'abandonner Harry Potter il se redressa puis l'hymne de Poudlard retentit son père venant a sa rencontre.

-Cédric tu as gagné bravo mon fils cria Amos Diggory

Quand il fut à ses coté il étreint Cédric mais celui-ci ne lui rend pas, surpris Amos dit

-Dit quelque chose Cédric .Dit il en regardant le jeune homme avec beaucoup de fierté le visage de celui exprima tout d'un coup de la tristesse et dit :

-Harry ……il faut l'aider, car le trophée était un Portauloin qui nous a emmenait dans un cimetière un homme y était dans ses bras quelque chose a parlé. Ils ont Harry Potter … ils ont Harry.

Après cette phrase des murmures parcoururent la foules Cédric c'est éloigner le plus possible du trophée des trois sorcier comme ci celui ci avait la peste.

Puis Dumbledore, Rogue, Macgonagall viennent voir ce qui se passe ils ne comprennent pas la situation est très grave

-Cédric racontez moi exactement ce qui c'est passé .Dit Dumbledore soudain avec gravité celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Dans le labyrinthe Harry as était blessé par une accromentule en voulant me sauvé juste a coté du trophée des trois sorcier. Diggory jette un regard de profond dégoût vers la coupe

Comme il ne pouvait pas tenir debout et que je ne voulait pas prendre la coupe il m'as proposé qu'on l'as prennent ensembles, il m'as dit comme ça cela restera une victoire pour Poudlard et c'est ce qu'ont a fait quand on a touché le trophée nos pied ont quitté la terre

Il se trouve qu'il avait était modifié en Portauloin. Ont c'est retrouvé dans un cimetière très loin d'ici puis un homme en capuchonné a surgis je ne c'est d'où et a commencé a marché arrivé a quelque tombe de nous, je ne sais pourquoi Harry c'est écroulé. Les trois professeurs se regardent sachant bien ce que cela représente.

-Oh mon dieu par Merlin. Dit Le professeur Macgonagall les larmes aux yeux

Cédric la regarda surpris. Désolé Mr Diggory continuer s'il vous plaît.

-Donc Harry c'est écroulé en se tenant la tête comme juste avant il m'as fait promettre de m'enfuirent par le Portauloin en cas de problème il m'as hurlé '' Cédric prend le Portauloin maintenant allez '' Alors j'ai courus vers le trophée et juste avant de saisir le Portauloin j'ai entendus une voix d'outre tombe et aigus et glaciale crier tue l'autre au moment ou je saisissait l'anse de la coupe Harry lui est resté las bas. Dit il en baissant la tête

Dumbledore comprit rapidement que l'inscription de Harry aux tournois n'était qu'un piège et du coin de l'œil, il vit Maugrey disparaître c'était incompréhensible en temps normal l'ancien auror serait venus voir ce qui se passe , alors comme Séverus était a ses coté il lui dit

-Séverus suivait Maugrey je crois qu'il c'est quelque chose sur cette affaire j'arrive immédiatement ne le lâcher pas des yeux. Le professeur Rogue esquissa puis partit a la suite de Fol oeil.

Bon voila le chapitre 1 est finis non pas les tomates ouille bon très bien voici la suite

--------------------------- Dans un cimetière très loin de Poudlard ------------------------

L'homme à la cape fit apparaître des cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de Harry en l'attachant des pieds à la tête à la pierre tombale.

Sous le capuchon, Harry entendait une respiration brève, haletante. Il se débattit et l'homme le frappa d'une main. Une main a laquelle il manquait un doigt. Harry sut alors qui se cachait sous le capuchon. C'était Queudvert.

- Vous ! S'exclama t'il

Queudvert qui avait finit d'attacher Harry, ne répondit pas .Il était occupé à vérifier la solidité des liens, ses doigts saisies de tremblement in contrôlable tripotant maladroitement les nœuds. Lorsqu il fut certain que Harry ne pouvait plus faire de mouvement .Queudvert tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche pour le bâillonnait. La baguette de Harry gi a ses pieds

Puis sans un mot s'éloigna. La robe de sorcier en boule que Harry avait tout d'abord prise pour un bébé se trouvait près de la tombe a l'intérieur quelque chose semblait s'agiter et Harry sentit sa cicatrice lui faire a nouveau mal………

(Je passe l'histoire du chaudron et du serpent mais tous les deux sont bien las vous êtes d'accord)

Le chaudron de pierre que Harry avait vus Queudvert poussait jusqu'à la tombe ou est ligoté était apparemment remplis d'eau. Harry l'entendait clapoter .La chose qui est enveloppait dans la robe roulée en boule s'agitait avec de plus en plus d'insistance , comme si elle essayait de se libérer . Soudain des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Il s'échappait une épaisse vapeur du chaudron le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Harry entendit à nouveau la voix aigue et glacée :

-Dépêche toi dit elle

A présent toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

-C'est prêt maître.

-Maintenant …... dit la voix glacée.

Queudevert déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait.

C'était comme si Queudvert avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante visqueuse, aveugle mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire .La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouverte d'écaille grossière, d'un noir rougeâtre.

Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles graciles et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un t'elle visage

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelque gestes.

Queudvert souleva la créature avec répugnance et dans se mouvement son capuchon tomba révélant son visage souffreteux puis il transporta la chose jusqu'au chaudron et la déposa a l'intérieur il y eu un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface .Harry entendit son corps frêle heurté avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

« Que cette chose se noie pensa Harry sa cicatrice plus douloureuse que jamais…. Qu'elle se noie …. » Queudvert parlait.

-Que les ossement du père donné en toute ignorance fassent renaître son fils !

Au pied de Harry la tombe grinça. Horrifié il vit de la poussière s'élever dans les airs puis obéissant a Queudevert tomber petit a petit dans le chaudron le liquide est devenus bleu vif ressemblant a un poison

Queudevert sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard a la fine lame argenté des sanglot hachèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles.

-Que la chair du serviteur donné vo – volontairement- fasse – revivre – son – maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui, la main a laquelle il manquait un doigt puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au dessus de lui.

Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste .Il ferma étroitement les yeux , les paupière closes , mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard . Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudvert et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à ouvrir les yeux mais une lueur d'un rouge incandescent qui venait du chaudron traversa ses paupières closes

Queudvert gémissait et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage que Harry s'aperçu de la présence de l'homme devant lui (Moi je dirais plutôt le traître !!).

-Que le – s – sang de l'ennemi …… pris par la force …. Ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry essaya de se débattre inutilement contre ses liens solidement attaché mais ne pu rien faire il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétré dans le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement de la manche de sa robe déchiré.

Queudvert appuya le goulot d'un flacon contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait.

Puis il retourna auprès du chaudron et déversa le contenu du flacon et le liquide devient blanc

Et bouillonne.

« Pourvu que la chose se soit noyée songea Harry, pourvu que tout ait raté …. »

Puis soudain un panache de vapeur s'éleva a la surface formant un écran de fumée si épais que Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre ni Queudvert ni quoi que ce soit ………

« Tout a raté pensa t'il……..que la chose soit morte.. »

Mais presque aussitôt une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron

-Habille moi dit la voix aigue et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Queudvert qui était tombé par la douleur se releva et de sa main unique passa l'étoffe sur la tête de son maître dans lequel jadis avait était enveloppée le propriétaire de la voix.

Celui-ci sortit du chaudron .Il regarda Harry ….. et Harry regarda en face le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemar pendant trois ans .Plus livide qu'une tête de mort , les yeux écarlate grand et ouverts , le nez plat avec deux fente en guise de narines à la manière des serpents Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.

Voldemort tourna alors ses yeux écarlates vers Harry et éclata d'un rire aigue, glaciale et sans joie

(Je passe le moment ou Voldy redonne une main a Queudevert ainsi que l'appel au mange mort, les toutou de ce serpent)

Voldemort s'avança lentement et se tourna pour faire face à Harry .Puis il leva sa baguette et prononça ''Endoloris !

Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une telle douleur .Il avait l'impression que se os étaient en feu , et que sa tête se fendait de part et d'autre de sa cicatrice , ses yeux devenu comme fous ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites , il n'avait plus qu'une envie : Que tout finisse…que tout sombre dans les ténèbres ….. Plus qu'une envie mourir……..

Puis la douleur disparu .Il restait sans réaction et ne pouvant tenir debout Harry n'étant plus retenu que part les cordes qui le liaient a la pierre tombale du père de Voldemort

Quand Harry fut enfin détacher il eu pendant une fraction de seconde la vaste tentation de s'enfuir, mais sa jambe blessé trembla sous son poids tandis qu'il reprenait son équilibre sur la tombe envahis de végétation

Queudvert recula ramassa la baguette de Harry au sol revient vers lui et la lui mit brutalement dans la main sans le regarder.

-On t'a appris à te battre en duel Harry Potter ? Dit Voldemort à voix basse, ses yeux rouges étincelant dans l'obscurité.

-Nous devons nous saluer Harry, dit Voldemort. Allons il faut respecter les usages ….Dumbledore serait content que tu montre ta bonne éducation….. Incline toi devant la mort Harry.

Harry ne s'inclina pas .Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Voldemort jouer avec lui avant qu'il le tue.

-J'ai dit : incline – toi insista Voldemort en levant sa baguette magique.

Harry sentit son échine se courber malgré lui, à cause d'un sort de face de serpent. Les mange mort autour applaudissait.

- Très bien dit Voldemort. Maintenant affronte moi comme un homme …. Droit et fier comme est mort ton père …..Allez en garde

Avant que Harry ait peu le moindre geste il fut frappé encore une par l'endoloris, il ressentit la même chose il fut projeté par terre ils se mit a hurler comme jamais il avait hurler dans sa vie .Une fois que Voldemort (Face de serpent) arrêta sont sortilège Harry était agité de tremblement incontrôlable.

-On va faire une petite pause dit Voldemort ses narines de serpent se dilaté par l'excitation, ça ta fait mal n'est- ce pas Harry ? Tu aimerais pas que je recommence je crois ?

Harry ne répondit pas .Il allait mourir comme ses parents et ne pourrait rien faire mais il n'allait pas laissez Voldemort jouer avec lui. Il n'allait pas lui obéir …. Il n'allait pas le supplier ………..

-Je t'ai demander si tu aimerais que je recommence reprit Voldemort répond moi Impero

Harry éprouva la sensation que son esprit se vidait toutes pensée ……C'était une telle félicité de ne penser a rien …… réponds « non. … Un simple non … Réponds simplement non. »

« Je ne répondrais pas dit une voix plus forte encore, quelque part dans sa tête, je ne répondrait pas….. »

-Je ne répondrais rien du tout !!Dit Harry

-Tu ne veux pas répondre reprit Voldemort « non … » Harry l'obéissance est une vertu je vais devoir te l'enseigner aujourd'hui et tous les jours a venir tu n'est pas content tu vas resté en vie enfin pour l'instant oh bien sur tu risque de ne pas trop apprécier !

A Poudlard Maugrey avait regagniez sont bureau et avait fermait la porte a clef et commençait a rassemblait ces choses ainsi que ses petite fiole en chantonnant et parlant pour lui-même.

-Le seigneur et de retour j'ai réussis Potter n'ais plus une menace. Puis il commença à sentir le polynectar s'évaporais de son corps.

C'est a ce moment que surgissent dans la pièce le professeur Dumbledore, Macgonagall et Rogue qui lui était arrivait bien avant eux attendant derrière la porte patiemment que ses collègues arrive rogue pointa sa baguette sur la tête Maugrey pour l'empêchait de s'échappé

-Vous n'êtes pas Alastor Maugrey qui êtes vous ? Dit Dumbledore

Séverus trouve une fiole et sens le contenu de la fiole

-C'est du polynectar .Dit il surprit en pensant que Potter lui avait dit la vérité.

-Séverus s'il vous plait allait me cherché le plus fort véritasérum que vous possédez !

-J'en est justement sur moi tenait professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore prit la fiole que lui tendait le directeur des serpentard et obligea Maugrey à avaler le liquide puis s'agenouilla de façon de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je répète ma question êtes vous Alastor Maugrey ?? Comme un robot l'homme répondit

-Non .A ce moment le polynectar prend fin la jambe de bois tomba cédant la place a une vrai, puis se fut l'œil magique qui tomba au sol en tournoyant a 360 puis le visage parsemé de cicatrice change également.

-Croupton ! S'exclama Rogue en se figeant. Barty Croupton jr

- Mon dieu ! S'écria le professeur Macgonagall en s'immobilisant à son tour les yeux écarquillés

- Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour vous faire passez pour mort et vous enfuir D' Azkaban mais après tout pour l'instant ce qui nous intéresse dans l'immédiat c'est de savoir ou est Harry Potter

-Potter doit être en ce moment même dans le cimetière a 1000 kilomètre d'ici ou qui devait atterrir ou mon maître voulait qu'il soit pour pouvoir renaître grâce au sang du gosse et après il devait le torturait puis le tué. Dit il comme ci il racontait sa journée de travail.

Séverus Rogue siffla un juron alors que Macgonagall avait pâli en entendant que Voldemort avait prévus de torturer le garçon puis le tuer.

-Albus oh mon dieu il faut le retrouvait le plus vite possible .Cette fois sens était trop Rogue s'approcha a nouveau du fils Croupton et pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette mais cette fois sur la tempe de Barty jr.

-Non Séverus ne faites pas ça. Celui ci ne retira pas sa baguette .Séverus je vais plutôt vous envoyez prévenir la famille de Harry qu'il a disparut.

Rogue esquissa enleva sa baguette de la tempe du mange mort et sortit de la pièce sens rien rajoutait de plus.

-Minerva s'il vous plait allait chercher le chien qui attend assis devant le potager de Hagrid et emmener le a mon bureau.

Celle ci esquissa et à son tour quitta le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et partit effectuer la tache que son directeur lui a donnait, il ne resta que dans la pièce Dumbledore et Croupton jr.

C'est a ce moment que arriva Fudge accompagnait de deux Auror bien connus du directeur de Poudlard.

Fudge se figea sur place en reconnaissant le fils Croupton.

---------------------------------Très loin d'ici dans un cimetière----------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps Harry souffrait d'une fracture à la jambe faites par l'accromentule plus les sortilèges Doloris comble de tout Voldemort à décidait de le maintenir conscient et en vie pour s'amuser avec lui.

-Je sais que Potter vous a causez à tous des désagrément enfin presque tous approchez

Harry allongeait au sol voulait plus qu'une chose mourir au lieu de cela il sentit qu'on le soulevait de force par la magie il se retrouva debout à nouveau devant Lucius Malfoy, Mac Nair, Queudvert, Voldemort, Harry comprit qu'il allait énormément souffrir mais une pensé le fait sourire Cédric est vivant.

-Tu souris alors que tu vas être torturé. Dit Voldemort d'une voix sifflante et doucereuse

-La sss dur sss vie sss du ssss survivant ssss .Dit Harry en fourche langue

Que vas t'il se passé ???????????????????????????????????????????????????

Voila le chapitre 1 est finis laissez moi une petite review a bientôt kiss Cealya Potter


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture a tous merci de ne pas oubliez la petite review qui me fait toujours plaisir

Je Sombre C H 2

Voldemort regardait Harry avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres et sa baguette pointait sur lui et un rire sans joie sortait de sa bouche.

« Oh la la je craint le pire j'aime pas qu'il me regarde comme ça l'autre psychopathe …. » pensa Harry Potter

Voldemort se retourna vers le petit homme a la main d'argent et lui fit signe de s'approchait de lui.

-As toi l'honneur Queudvert après tout c'est parent étaient tes amies avant que tu les trahissent non ??? Montre lui combien tu aimais ses parents. Dit l'homme à la tête de serpent

Queudvert s'avança vers Harry et pour la première fois depuis le début, il avait croiser les émeraude de Harry qui le fusiller du regard et l'accuser.

-Espèce d'ordure !!!! Cracha Harry de façon venimeuse en crachant au visage de Peter Pettigrow

Queudvert s'essuya d'une main tremblante le visage du cracha de Harry

-Allons Harry se langages n'est pas adapter pour un jeune homme tel que toi ! Dit d'une voix froide le seigneur des ténèbres

-JE VOUS EMMERDE !!!!!! Cria Harry a l'en contre du seigneur noir

Pettigrow braqua sa baguette qui tremblait à cause de ces tremblements violents sur l'adolescent aux cheveux noir et en bataille

-Blessurum. Dit Queudvert la voix tremblante le résulta fut que la coupure de Harry au creux de son bras se rouvre et devient plus profonde du sang coule a nouveau de la plaie

Harry braqua ses émeraudes flamboyant sur le rat avec dégoût et pure haine celui-ci sursauta car le regard de Harry faisait vraiment peur.

Lucius poussa brutalement Queudvert de ou il était et prend sa place un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Oh lui il est vraiment maléfique on me dirait que Satan est son père je le croirais sens problème j'aime pas ce sourire de vainqueur …. » pensa t'il

Le blond aristocrate désigna une partie du corps de Harry avec sa baguette et prononça

-Corumsempra. Aussitôt le sort dit Harry avait sentit sur lui comme une lame bien aiguisé qui s'enfonçait dans chaque partie sélectionnée de sa chair a présent une marque de lame avait déchiré deux partit de sa tenue de champion de Poudlard des cottes jusqu'au bassin et Harry perdait une grosse quantité de sang par ses coupure profondes il gémit de douleur.

Les deux partit déchirées de sa tenue de sorcier c'était répandu sur la tombe du père de Voldemort '' Tom Jedusor ''

-Bravo Lucius tu es devenue inventif et j'adore ça, à présent Macnair a toi l'honneur. Lucius laissa sa place à son collègue.

Le bourreau qui était venue une fois a Poudlard pour tuer l'hippogriffe appeler Buck et qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas put car mystérieusement l'animal avait disparut celui-ci était à présent face a Harry

Harry voyait de moins en moins clair mais il se battait pour ne pas laisser les ténèbres l'emporter trop facilement sont sang ruisselant sur son vêtement de sorcier, l'adolescent se demandait ce que le bourreau attendait pour lui envoyait un sort ???

Dans un coin Crab et Goyle senior riaient bêtement comme deux abrutis sans cervelle

Harry perdit patience imagina que l'homme devant luit était un gros serpent et siffla en fourche langue ses mots.

-Vas sss y sss salle sss bâtard ssss sans ssss couilles ssss. Puis il cracha du sang sur les chaussures du toutou de Voldemort.

Le seigneur noire ricana comme un fou en entendant Harry injurier un de ses mange mort

-Qu'es ce qu'il a dit seigneur Voldemort ?? Dit il en regardant l'adolescent qui est appelé par les gens le survivant qui cherchait un moyen de l'énervé.

-Oh rien du tout Macnair c'est sans importance cette enfant as juste besoins d'être recadré et de beaucoup de fermeté et des correction. Harry se mit a tremblé comme une feuille ses jambes n'allait pas tardé as cédez as nouveau sous son poids.

« Eh ben je crois Tom s'entendrait super bien avec mon oncle et ma tante dans ce cas ….Pensa Harry avec beaucoup de sarcasme »

-Bon alors dans ce cas Ouisetum. Dit il en pointant la tête de Harry a la grande surprise du jeune homme rien ne se produisit, le mange mort releva sa baguette et dit '' Vudisparum ''

Harry crut que les deux sort avait ratée mais tout d'un coup une douleur abominable lui explosa les tympan un filet de sang sortit de ses deux oreilles il hurla de douleur en plaquant ses main sur ses oreilles son rythme cardiaque c'était accéléré et quand il reprit le dessus ce fut une autre douleur insupportable qui l'attaqua il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui arrachait les deux yeux puis soudain il eu l'impression de recevoir de l'azote dans les yeux car un froid , brûlant lui brûla les pupilles , la douleur était t'elle que Harry était tombait a genoux sur l'herbe

Voldemort c'était réjouis de ce spectacle il avait vus des oreille de Harry du sang coulé et ses yeux se recouvrir d'un voile laiteux et finalement tombait a genoux en gémissant des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Que m'avait vous fait espèce de dégénéré mental. Dit il en se battant pour calmer sa respiration car ne plus entendre et voire le paniquèrent grandement et aussi il se battait contre les ténèbres voulant l'emportait avec lui.

------------------------------ Little Winning Privet Drive----------------------------

Le professeur avançait dans Little Winning habillé en moldus car on était chez les moldu ils ignorent qu'il y a des sorcier il repéra facilement le numéro 4 de la rue il pris une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la maison

Une fois arrivée a la porte il frappa il entendit des lourd pas se dirigée vers la porte et celle-ci s'ouvra sur homme avec une moustache de morse aussi imposant que Crab senior

« Non cette homme fait au moins deux fois Crab senior …… Bon il attend que je parle.. Hum »

-Mr Dursley je suppose, je suis venu vous apprendre que votre neveu Harry. Séverus n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le morse lui ferma la porte au nez ce qui ne plut pas a notre chère professeur de potion.

Celui ci frappa a nouveau cette fois ce fut une femme avec un cou de girafe et maigre et des yeux vert qui vient ouvrir la porte.

-Que voulez vous il n'y a pas de Harry Potter ici. Dit elle en regardant pardessus la tête de l'homme sa voisine en face les regardé discuté avec un grand intérêt

-Qui a dit Potter j'ai seulement dit Harry moi .La sœur de Lily pâlit et allait refermer la porte a son tour mais le directeur de serpentard qui commençait sérieusement a perdre patience retient la porte de son pied et entre de le Hlm.

Aussitôt le cousin de Harry qui se trouvait dans le couloir fonça à la cuisine les mains sur son imposant derrière.

- Bon sang vous allez m'écouter maintenant je suis venu vous dire que pendant la dernière étape du tournois des trois sorcier votre neveu c'est fait enlever.

L'oncle de Harry était devenu violet et vociféra cela a Séverus Rogue (Ah mon avis Vernon aurait du se la fermer)

-Allez vous en vous êtes un monstre de son espèce marge as raison vous avez tous une tare bon a noyer

Rogue ne prit plus la peine de rester poli et lança un regard noir et glaciale a M Dursley et siffla ces mots.

-Comment m'avez vous appelais moldu vous devriez vous regardait plus souvent dans une glace. Séverus respira fortement pour reprendre son calme. Bon je ne suis pas la pour vous apprendre la politesse, je disait donc que votre neveu est en danger de mort c'est le professeur Dumbledore qu'il m'as dit de venir vous prévenir.

-Se bon rien n'as que ce qui mérite j'espère une chose c'est qu'il lui arrivera la même choses que as ses bons a rien de parent, je vois même pas pourquoi nous lui avons donnez une chambres a ses 11 ans.

Cette fois sens était trop Séverus sortit sa baguette de sa poche rapidement et pointa l'homme et un sort informulé le frappa, celui ci s'écroula comme une statue sur le sol, le professeur de potion retira d'une autres de ses poches un flacon de véritasérum et la déboucha et en fit tomber deux gouttes dans la bouche du moldu en surpoids.

Séverus c'était accroupit pour garder le contact visuelle avec l'oncle de Harry Potter il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait dans la vie du gosse.

-Maintenant raconté moi comment Harry Potter as était traité en arrivant dans votre maison jusqu'à aujourd'hui !! Dit il avec dégoût après l'avoir libéré du stupéfix , alors il écouta Vernon Dursley dire au combien il avait maltraité l'enfant et surtout haï ce garçon, alors les rumeur a l'école était vrai.

Quand il quitta la maison de ses abrutis il fulminait contre cela, le directeur et contre lui-même l'enfance de celui qui a survécu avait était le même genre d'enfance que la sienne.

---------------------------------- Retour au cimetière -----------------------------------------

Harry aveuglé et rendu sourd eu son cœur qui accéléra sous la panique grandissante ne sachant pas ce que face de serpent allait faire

- Crab, Goyle faites lui perdre connaissance avec un sort en même temps. Dit Voldemort les yeux flamboyant de vengeance avec une voix doucereuse.

Crab et Goyle s'approchèrent de la scène et levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps et prononce.

-Etranglesiamus. Harry avait sentit soudain des mains invisibles lui serrer le cou l'air commençait a lui manquer de ses mains mais inutilement il essaya d'enlevait ceux qui essayait de l'étouffé. Soudain les ténèbres gagnèrent la partie et l'emmenèrent avec eux il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Voldemort qui avait vus Harry essayait de résisté au sort c'était délecter du spectacle offert a ses yeux puis finalement le corps de l'enfant s'affaissait sur le sol recouvert d'herbe après avoir fermer les yeux.

Les sort des deux molosses avait cessait a ce moment le lord noir pointa sa baguette sur le garçon inconscient et prononce '' The Devil Home cachot '' Le corps inerte de Harry Potter disparut pour allez ???

Aussitôt après Voldemort transplana ainsi que ses fidèles ils en oublièrent quelque chose de très important. Au pied d'une tombe brillait à la lumière des étoiles la baguette du jeune Harry Potter recouverte de tache de sang.

Voila le chapitre 2 est finis merci de me laissez une petite review kiss Cealya potter


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture a tous …… Et n'oubliez pas la petite review qui va avec, qui me fait toujours plaisir

Welcome the Devil Home C H 3

Voldemort venait de se matérialiser dans les cachots de son manoir il traversa ses nombreux couloir de pierre, très sombre rapidement et regarda avec nostalgie les nombreuse cellules ou l'ont pouvait voir des vieilles taches de sang incruster dans le sol et des marques de griffures dans les mur montrait bien l'étendu des horreur qui c'était produit ici, une odeur de mort se dégager des nombreux cachots.

Celui-ci sourit cruellement et un rire froid et sans joie sortit de sa bouche quand il atteint enfin la cellule ou le survivant inconscient était enfermé.

Le seigneur des ténèbres avait levait sa baguette et un cliquetis annonça que la porte avait était déverrouillé celle-ci grinça quand elle s'ouvra brusquement.

Voldemort entra dans la cellule tout en regardant avec intérêt et cruauté le jeune homme évanouis, dans ces vêtements ressemblant à des chiffons ne couvrant plus beaucoup le corps meurtri.

-Alors Harry Potter il paraît que tu devais me tuer moucheron cette prophétie est vraiment ridicule…. Stupide est le mot. Dit il ses yeux rouge flamboyant d'amusement tout en pansant ces mots

Dans une heure ce petit avorton ne saura plus sourd et se réveillera et dans trois jours toutes sa vue sera revenus, oh le pauvre ministre risque de faire une attaque cardiaque en l'apprenant.. AH AH AH 

Un grognement qui était venus de la bouche de l'enfant attira son attention et le font sortir de ses pensés.

Pas possible celui-ci ce réveille déjà 

Harry avait entendu des mots incompréhensibles prononçait par quelqu'un il essaya de se focalisait sur cette voix, une douleur lancinante et horrible se fit ressentir a sa cicatrice, a ce moment, mais il l'ignora et dit très faiblement ces mots.

-Qui.. Êtes… Vous… Parlez ….Plus … Fort. Dit Harry Potter en ouvrent ses yeux pour chercher d'où vient ces murmures indistinct en voyant une forme flou devant lui.

Cette fois le lord noir fut surpris quand il vus que les yeux de Harry n'était presque pus recouvert de se voile blanc laiteux celui ci avait presque retrouvait sa couleurs de ses yeux originel.

-Intéressant alors Harry tu peux ainsi effacé les effet de ces sorts en même pas une heure, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas fait ce ci plutôt. Dit froidement et doucereusement Voldemort ces yeux allumée d'un intérêt malveillant.

-Où suis-je. Dit soudain Harry en tâtonnant avec ses mains le sol de pierre froid du cachot à la recherche de ses lunettes. La panique commençait à le gagner rapidement son coeur battait rapidement et sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir encore plus.

-Tu es aux The Devil Cachot mon chère Harry Potter pour un temps illimité il ne tiendra que a toi de pouvoir sortir de cette endroit. Cette fois Harry avais entendu les paroles prononçait par Voldemort, pas très fort a cause du mauvais sort encore présent. Mais Harry en compris les termes son corps entier, se mit a tremblait violemment a ces paroles.

-Vol.. Voldemort.. .Dit Harry le souffle couper en se reculant le plus vite possible a l'autre bout de la cellule contre le mur malgré ses nombreuses blessures, pour s'éloignait de l'hombre noir qui était devant lui

-Pas la peine d'essayer de te sauver tu es mon prisonnier Harry … Oh encore une chose a partir de maintenant appel moi maître. Le survivant pour toute réponse passa au dessus de sa terreur pour le seigneur des ténèbres et cracha au sol.

-Je ne vous appellerais jamais comme cela espèce d'ordure. Hurla Harry d'une voix enraillé à la tête de Voldemort. Celui ci pour toute réponse leva sa baguette et dit.

- Oh vraiment dans ce cas '' ENDOLORIS '' Harry ressentit a nouveau l'effet de ce sort dévastateur et quand Voldemort leva le sort le jeune homme avait les larmes au yeux son corps entier tremblent encore plus que tout a l'heure et il était a bout de souffle.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps tu vas apprendre a me respecter par la force Harry .Dit il alors qu'il sortait de la cellule pour regagner ses quartier.

Harry après avoir vus la silhouette du lord sortir et disparaître l'adolescent se mit a pleuré puis renifla fortement et une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement a celle de sa mère lui dit d'arrêter de pleuré et ses ce qu'il fit immédiatement il essuya rageusement de sa manche déchiré ses larmes.

Tu as raison je ne me laisserais pas faire, je vais résisté de toutes mes forces, vous serez fière de moi toi et papa Pensa le jeune homme sérieusement

Peu après il repéra quelque chose a même le sol il se traîna jusqu'à l'objet, et de sa main le toucha pour s'apercevoir que c'est un matelas Harry ne prit même pas le temps de se poser des questions il se hissa sur le matelas non pas sans mal et puis s'allongea.

Il avait froid alors il pensa avec envie à la chaude couverture sur son lit dans le dortoir de gryffondor et peu après il s'endormit en ayant l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de chaud sur lui.

Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort n'avait pas quitté le couloir il avait observait Harry Potter défaillir puis se reprendre et se traînais jusqu'au vieux matelas bouffé aux mîtes puis s'y coucher et au moment ou il décidait a quitté les cachots une chose attira son regard un lumière rouge et jaune d'or flottait comme une aura aux dessus du survivant. L'aura devient consistante pour devenir une couverture rouge flamboyante avec des liserais jaune or

Voila le chapitre 3 est finis alors es ce que ce chapitre vous plait ???????????? je raffole des review cela me motive a continuer, merci à c Elise, lilyp,person pour leurs appréciations


	4. Chapter 4

Bon je vous laisse bonne lecture oh et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de me laissez une review merci d'avance.

The Devil Cachot C H 4

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain tout son corps lui semblait lourd comme du plomb il repoussa la couverture qui semblait peser une tonne chercha ses lunette a tâtons dans l'obscurité, puis il arrêta sa recherche quand il se rappela ce qui c'était passée hier soir.

Malgré sa vue floue il distingua la cellule froide et sombre et qui sentait l'odeur de la mort dans lequel ont l'avait enfermé la vieille et séquestré

Une petite fenêtre a deux mettre de hauteur laissait rentré quelque rayon de soleil et des cries de dragon retentirent qui intriguèrent Harry ou était t'il exactement.

« Es ce que ce suppôt de Satan m'as emmenée en Roumanie ou ailleurs. » Se dis Harry en fixant la fenêtre extérieur

Mais la porte rouillée de sa cellule grinça quelqu'un entra d'un pas souple et rapide.

-Oh alors on est réveillé tu sais il est que 6h00 du matin enfin bref je t'ai amener de la compagnie même ci tu ne risque de ne pas l'apprécier, mais avant je veux savoir comment tu as fait pour faire apparaître cette couverture ici. Harry regarda le fragment d'humain qu'il a devant lui avec des grand yeux celui ci portait un serpent de couleur noir

Harry se concentra sur le serpent que tient le lord noir et répondit à Voldemort en fourche langue.

-Je ss n'ai ss rien ss fait ss apparaître ss Tom sss !! Dit Harry sarcastiquement en regardant le seigneur des ténèbres dans les yeux enfin se qu'il pensait être les yeux du sorcier noir

Pour toutes réponse Voldemort déposa le reptile au sol et avança dangereusement vers l'ados et d'un geste rapide lui envoya une claque qui lui fit ouvrir sa lèvre un filet de sang sens échappa.

-Je t'ai dit de me respecter sang mêler ci tu ne veux pas m'appeler maître tu as cas m'appeler père c'est soit l'un soit l'autre a toi de choisir.

-Jamais sss Vous sss avez ss tuez ss mes sss parent sss vous ss n'êtes sss qu'un sss meurtrier !! Hurla Harry en fourche langue tout en s'asseyant sur le matelas en essuyant le sang qui continus de couler de sa lèvre d'un revers de sa manche déchirée.

-C'est vrai j'ai tuer tes parents mais après es ce que on t'a protéger et chéris cela as était tout le contraire je me trompe Harry ? Dis le seigneur noir avec un rictus.

-Comment sss savait sss vous sss cela sss ???? Dis Harry surpris

-Comment je sais quoi ? Que Dumbledore t'ais laissé au Dursley ? Et que tu y es vécu l'enfer pendant 10 années de ta vie et que tu n'as jamais eu d'affection ni tendresse. Aux parole prononcé par Voldemort le jeune homme ne pus empêcher des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Je vois que mes paroles font de l'effet jeune Harry bientôt je te compterais par mis les miens ou qui c'est deviendra tu mon héritier »

Ce que savait pas Voldemort ces que ses paroles ont réveiller chez Harry de vieux souvenir de haine que lui porte sa famille ( bourreau ) , de la première journée a l'école maternel des été passer chez madame Figgs , de ses anniversaire que les Dursley ne fêter jamais ………. etc.

-Dumbledore se moque bien de ta sécurité crois tu que tu serais ici autrement ?? Harry pencha la tête et réfléchis.

« Es ce vrai m'as t'il abandonné remarque il se moque que je souffre non non Harry reprend toi c'est Dumbledore il ne peut pas être comme cela mais pourtant. »

-Bon je te laisse méditer sur ses mots avec la compagnie de la fille de ma chère Naguini, je lui es donné une mission enfin tu vas vite t'en apercevoir mon chère Harry oh et tu as de là nourriture près de l'entrée si tu as faim. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il ouvra le cachot et sortit.

Harry allait se rallonger quand il sentit deux crochet déchiré sa chair et lui injecter du venin surpris il ne dit rien en voyant le serpent accroché a son bras puis la surprise passer il sentit son corps comme flottait a demie conscient.

-Que sss m'as sss tu sss fait sss ? Dis Harry en regardant le serpent retiré ses crochet de son bras droit

-J'ai fait sss ce sss que sss le maître sss attendait sss de moi sss jeune sss fourche langue sss et sss je sss le ferait sss tout sss les jours sss ne sss t'inquiète sss pas sss je sss ne sss te tuerais sss pas !! Dit le serpent en attendant que Harry se rallonge et remette la couverture chaude sur lui, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

-Comment sss t'appel sss tu sss ? Dis Harry en combattant les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient rapidement.

-Je sss m'appel sss Zarroc sss c'est sss de l'elfique sss cela sss veut dire sss souffrance sss maintenant dors sss. Dis le serpent femelle. De couleur noir en montant sur la couverture et s'installe dessus.

Quand Harry ouvra les yeux il sentait son corps ramollis il repoussa la couverture Zarroc n'était plus dessus il se traîna jusqu'au plateau ou il y a un verre d'eau et un morceau de pain qu'il attrapa et mangea mais aussitôt le pain avaler il régurgita tous se qu'il avait manger

-Enfin sss réveiller sss jeune homme sss je vois sss que mon venin sss as eu un effet sss des plus désagréable sss tu sss devrais boire sss le verre d'eau sss le maître sss ne sss vas pas tarder sss a revenir sss la lumière sss du soleil sss faiblis sss. Dis le serpent en se lovant sur la couverture abandonnée.

Harry suivis le conseil du reptile et bus l'eau fraîche qui dans sa gorge sèche fut une bénédiction

Comme l'avait prédit Zarroc dix minute plutôt le lord des ténèbres revint quand il entra dans la cellule il prononça récurvite puis se dirigea vers Harry qui était un peu dans les vapes.

Car assis a nouveau sur le matelas ses yeux se fermer s'ouvrer.

-Ton venin sss est sss trop sss fort sss Zarroc sss demain sss essaye sss de le doser sss !! Dis Voldemort en se tournant vers la femelle serpent.

-Oui sss maître sss !! Dis le reptile en inclinant la tête

-Harry réveille toi énervate !! Prononça le seigneur des ténèbres en pointant sa baguette sur l'adolescent

Harry sentit son esprit devenir clair mes le venin circuler toujours dans ses veines, il regarda le monstre devant lui.

-Pour commencer j'ai es marre de te voir regarder partout sans me voir réellement donc dans ma grande générosité je vais te rendre une vue correcte !! Voldemort marmonna quelques paroles indistinctes pour Harry.

Tout d'un coup Harry sentit de la chaleur dans ses yeux puis la pièce qui était floue devient nette enfin plus que d'habitude quand le soleil se couche

Les yeux du jeune homme n'avaient jamais atteint cette couleur l'émeraude pure, quoi qu'il se passe il n'aurait plus jamais besoins de lunette.

-Voila qui es mieux bon a présent lève toi .Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors le seigneur des ténèbres employa la même technique que aux cimetière.

Harry sentit une violente douleur exploser à sa cicatrice et hurla, Voldemort ricana de son rire froid et cruel

-La prochaine fois tu obéira ou en étions nous a oui tes relatif n'ont pas était tendre avec toi il t'ont battu, affamé et obliger a dormir dans un placard a balai pendant 11 ans.

Tu sais j'aurais pus demander a un de mes mange mort de s'occuper de toi, mais bon j'ai laissé Dumbledore sens occuper. Dis Voldemort

-Dumbledore sss est un grand sss sorcier et j'ai sss confiance en lui sss il ne savait sss pas que sss je vivrais sss un calvaire sss là bas. Dis Harry en s'énervent

« Sache chère ami que tu viens de me donner la solution pour parvenir à mes fins. »Pensa Voldemort

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton ENDOLORIS. Dis le seigneur des ténèbres en sortant sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry Potter.

Aussitôt une douleur insoutenable parcoura Harry qui se retrouva au sol entrain de se tortiller pour échapper a la douleur qui lui parcourait tout le corps, il sentait comme des millier de lame qui transperce toute son anatomie, quand Voldemort leva le sorts tout le corps du jeune homme tremblait comme une feuille et il avait les larmes au yeux et la voix rauque

D'avoir trop crier.

Harry se releva en titubent ne voulant pas rester dans une position d'inférieur face a son bourreau

-On t'as jamais enseignée les bonne manière Harry, alors je vais te les apprendre remarque pas étonnant avec ce qui t'ont servis de modèle !! Dis le lord noir en tournant autour du survivant telle un prédateur qui surveille sa proie.

-Bon voila ce que nous allons faire pour commencé je vais t'enseigné la magie noir, puis comment doivent se tenir les jeunes hommes de bonne famille…. !! Il fut interrompu par la voie cassée de Harry qui hurla sans le fourche langue.

-NON JE NE VEUX PAS …. !! Avant que Harry et le temps de rajouter quelque chose, il se retrouva a nouveau projeter aux sol violemment a cause d'un sort.

Harry se met en position assis et baissa sa tête pour ne pas croiser les yeux de la couleur du sang de son ennemis.

-Mauvaise réponse et puis ne m'interromps pas c'est malpolis oh et je vais t'apprendre a résister au sort impardonnable l'imperium et le doloris tu as intérêt de faire ce que je te dit.

Dit il en s'approchant rapidement et s'accroupis et d'une main blafarde lève la tête de Harry de façon que leurs regard se croises.

Harry frissonna au contact de la main froide de Voldemort sous son menton et une douleur sans nom l'essaya à sa cicatrice.

-Très bien tu deviens raisonnable tient voici le premier livre, il parle des sortilèges interdit tu as une semaine pour les apprendre tous pour demain je veux que tu aille appris a te servir de quatre de ses sorts sens ta baguette.

-Mais sss c'est sss impossible sss !! Siffla Harry une fois que Voldemort fut sortit de la cellule contraint et forcé il prit le livre et l'ouvra a la page une.

Sens même sens apercevoir Harry lit jusqu'à la page 30 après il referme le livre et essaye sans grande conviction il pointe sa main vers une araignée.

-Sectus sss Sempra sss !!Sur une araignée celle-ci se retrouva ouverte du sang coule il essaya le contre sort Reparo Sempra la plaie de la bête se referma aussitôt.

Puis sur la même araignée il essaye un autre sort celui du contrôle de l'esprit

-Impero sss !! L'araignée se met à faire des roulades et danser Harry la relâcha au bout de une minute et celle-ci s'enfuie.

« Je deviens fou voila que j'obéis a ce mort vivant ambulant, lui aussi d'ailleurs il ne se rend pas compte qui me donne les armes pour le vaincre. »

Pendant toutes la semaine qui suivit il appris le plus de sort possible et de plus en plus de venin circulé dans ses veines sur son bras la marques des crochet était devenue bleu violacé

Malgré le nombre de sort appris son corps était battu ensanglanté pourtant toutes les nuits sa magie instinctive le soigner un peu.

-Lève sss toi sss garçon sss le maître sss vas sss arrivée sss !! Harry regarda le serpent devant lui avec un petit sourire.

-Ca sss vas sss Zar sss je sss me sss lève sss quelle heure sss est il sss. Gémit l'adolescent qui en une semaine a encore maigrit car le venin l'empêche de manger plus qu'un petit morceau de pain et boire un verre d'eau, oh et il ne parle plus que fourche langue au plus grand bonheur de Voldemort.

-Je sss dirais 8H00 sss le soleil est haut sss dans sss le ciel sss enfant sss . Harry tira la couverture et tend son bras vers la gueule du serpent.

-Vas sss y sss je sss suis près sss fait sss le tu sss risque sss d'avoir des sss problème avec tu sais qui sss autrement sss sens sss ta compagnie sss je sss deviendrai fou sss.

Le serpent planta ses crochets dans le bras tendu Harry se mordit les lèvres fortement au moment ou le venin circula dans son corps Zarroc retira ses crochet de la chair bleuis de l'adolescent.

-Tu sss vois sss je sss n'ai sss presque sss rien sss sentit !! Dit Harry en laissent échappé un petit rire rauque en se levant.

-Le sss maître sss arrive sss .Harry se retourna vers l'entrée de la cellule il hocha la tête en voyant Voldemort entrée.

-La politesse serait de dire bonjour mon enfant !! Harry étouffa un grognement au mot mon enfant et se contenta de regarder le seigneur des ténèbres avec agacement.

La réponse fut immédiate il reçut un doloris que Voldemort fit durer plus d'une minutes quant il fit cesser le sorts Harry essuya ses lèvres en sang par ce que il les avait mordu pour ne pas hurlé de trop

Son corps trembler ses muscles l'élancé.

-Harry …Harry il faut que tu comprenne que tant que tu agiras ainsi tu seras punis un fils ne parle pas ainsi a son père.

-Vous sss n'êtes sss …….. !! Harry ne continua pas sa phrase il se contenta de soupiré

-Oui je suis ? Continue ta phrase je te pris Harry. Dis Voldemort d'une voix douce mais dangereuse

-Non sss rien sss du sss tout !! Dis le jeune homme en secouant la tête, il se prépara à parer les sorts que lui lancerait Voldemort

Le temps avait passé cela faisait trois mois que Harry était retenu contre son gré a présent il était très maigre mais les nombreux entraînement (Séance de torture) avec Voldemort lui avait fait gagner en contre partie une musculature presque parfaite la magie sans baguette n'était plus un secret pour lui.

------------------------------------------- Bureau de Dumbledore -------------------------------

Dumbledore Lisa a voix haute le morceau de parchemin que lui avait envoyé Tom Elvis Jedusor alias Voldemort.

Mon cher vieil ennemi

Cela fait trois mois que je retient Harry Potter comme tu peux le comprendre mon but premier ce n'est plus de le tuer mais ???

Oh non je te dirais rien tu auras la surprise ci tu le voyais tu ne le reconnaîtrais pas, il a grandis et une chose a changer dans son physique mais il est toujours aussi désobéissant pour ça je suis obliger de le punir même si c'est beaucoup moins souvent.

Ouf faite tu as eu une brillante idée de le laissé chez les Dursley pendant 10 ans ses moldus me sont d'une grande aide pour refaire son éducation.

Bon je te laisse je vais justement le voir au plaisir de te tourmenter

Voldemort

Bon voici le chapitre 4 es ce que cela vous plait ? A bientôt kiss Cealya Potter et un grand merci pour toutes ces review


End file.
